


Priceless

by ForAllLove



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Experiment in writing style, Fluff, Horatio fails at HUMAN EMOTIONS, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/pseuds/ForAllLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shabby inn, glint of gold, seven years today.</p><p>(Horatio is a hopeless romantic. *cough*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

“I love you, you know” ― a murmur.

“Of course I know,” returned with a playful smile. “You spend too much money on me not to.”

“Don’t be ridiculous ― I don’t demonstrate feelings with _money_.”

Soft laughter. “You do, you do and you like it!”

“I―” Growling. “You’re impossible.”

“And you love me.”

“Hush. People will hear you.” Clinking of dishes downstairs, uncouth words and manners. Leaning closer. “…I can’t help it if I… like to make things nice for you. I like to see you smile.”

“You know I’d be happy in the shabbiest inn in the country, as long as you’re there.” A smile anyway.

Indistinct grumbling accompanied by a blush.

“My, my, joy,” chuckled, “cross today, aren’t we? Any special occasion?”

Rustling, a thump. “Here,” gruffly.

Tearing of paper. Silence.

Shifting. “Well?”

“…Oh,” breathlessly. Blinking. “I don’t…” Touch of hands.

Glittering dark eyes framed by shadowy ringlets. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, yes, of course I do,” tumbled on another laugh. “It’s lovely.” Glint of gold in the firelight.

“Seven years today ― had you forgotten?”

“No. I reminded you this morning, remember?”

A smile, shy.

“Ah, you’re teasing me.”

“Indeed.” Stroking golden curls. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, dear one,” whispered against soft skin. Muffled snort.

“What have I done now?”

One mischievous blue eye peeking from hair and linen. “Did you not purchase―”

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a style experiment for a writing course. It’s time it got some air!


End file.
